


Kitsune no Yomeiri

by iztha09



Series: Iztha's Commision [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys' Love, Kitsune, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex, Tengu, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iztha09/pseuds/iztha09
Summary: Kio.Kitsune muda itu membatin, mempertanyakan apa tujuan sang jenderal perang kemari.Pintu digeser, terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok tinggi menjulang dengan sepasang iris merah meremehkan.Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bungkusan kain dilemparkan, menggelinding menyentuh kaki telanjangnya. Pria itu berdiri angkuh di daun pintu dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.“Sudah kupenuhi janjiku.”Hanya satu potong kalimat, namun sang pemuda mengerti benar apa makna di baliknya. Pria itu menginginkan dirinya, tubuhnya. Meminta imbalan dari misi yang telah ia laksanakan—membawakan kepala sang ayah kepada dirinya.Menghiraukan bulu kuduk yang berdiri was-was dengan hal yang akan menyambutnya, Momo mengangguk. Melangkahkan kaki berjalan mendekati pria licik di daun pintu.
Relationships: Kio/Momo (Original Character)
Series: Iztha's Commision [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925860
Kudos: 4





	Kitsune no Yomeiri

**Author's Note:**

> Original Character(s) milik Shigeruki. Ini adalah hasil commision.

Langit tampak begitu cerah. Matahari memamerkan sinarnya, membuat sang _kitsune_ mengerang sebal karena tidurnya terganggu. Perlahan, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mendudukkan diri, merenggangkan tubuh membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan semakin turun menunjukkan bahu mulusnya.

  
Tubuh mungil menawan yang selalu berhasil memikat mangsanya. Memikat agar dirinya mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan—disanggamahi.

Telinganya berkedut, menangkap suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi menjulang.

Kio.

 _Kitsune_ muda itu membatin, mempertanyakan apa tujuan sang jenderal perang kemari.

Pintu digeser, terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok tinggi menjulang dengan sepasang iris merah meremehkan.

Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bungkusan kain dilemparkan, menggelinding menyentuh kaki telanjangnya. Pria itu berdiri angkuh di daun pintu dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

“Sudah kupenuhi janjiku.”

Hanya satu potong kalimat, namun sang pemuda mengerti benar apa makna di baliknya. Pria itu menginginkan dirinya, tubuhnya. Meminta imbalan dari misi yang telah ia laksanakan—membawakan kepala sang ayah kepada dirinya.

Menghiraukan bulu kuduk yang berdiri was-was dengan hal yang akan menyambutnya, Momo mengangguk. Melangkahkan kaki berjalan mendekati pria licik di daun pintu.

* * *

Tangan terikat rapat di belakang punggung, tak jauh berbeda dengan nasib yang dialami oleh seluruh tubuhnya yang kini terlilit oleh tali tambang berwarna merah. Sepasang kaki terbuka lebar, memberikan jalan masuk untuk siapa saja yang berminat memasuki. Menampilkan lubang anus yang berkedut tertepa sepoi angin, seakan memanggil siapa saja agar segera dijamah—diberantakan.

Tak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuh, hanya tali tambang merah. Pria bernama Kio telah melucutinya, merobek kain di tubuhnya karena tak sabar menikmati hidangan yang sudah lama dijanjikan.

Ini adalah perjanjian. Meski dalam lubuk hati dirinya tak sudi untuk digerayangi sang _tengu_ mesum.

“Momo,” tangan terjulur, menelusupkan setangkai bunga cantik di daun telinganya “kau menyukai bunga kan?”

Begitu manis, namun Momo tahu benar bahwa Kio sangatlah jauh dari kata manis. Kio dan manis tidaklah sepatutnya diletakkan pada satu baris kalimat, kecuali bila terselip kata tidak di antara kedunya.

“Kkh!”

Leher diremas dengan satu tangan, menghalangi masuknya udara. Desahan lelah keluar dari bibir sang _tengu,_ “Aku tahu kau tengah menghinaku, Momo. Anak nakal.”

Dengan kasar pipinya ditampar, namun pria di atasnya tak sedetik pun mengendurkan cengkramannya. Senyuman menakutkan terpahat di bibir Kio.

“Karena kau masih menjadi anak nakal, aku akan menghukummu.”

* * *

Sang _tengu_ memandang lapar bocah _kitsune_ yang kini tubuhnya telah ia gantung terbalik. Betapa senangnya ia mempermainkan bocah ini, lebih menyenangkan daripada turun ke medan perang dan memenggal kepala lawan-lawannya.

Ia julurkan kedua tangannya, tanpa malu menyentuh segala sudut tubuh di hadapannya. Sekujur tubuh digerayanginya, menelusuri setiap inci demi inci. Mencari setiap titik sensitif yang bocah itu miliki. Menarik kedua ujung tali yang telah ia ikatkan pada leher sang _kitsune_ , mempererat tekanan pada lehernya.

Puting ditekan, diputar, dan ditarik dengan kasar. Mempermainkan tubuh Momo dengan lembut bukanlah hobinya. Memberikan afeksi pada setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan bukanlah pula tujuannya. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak menarik.

“Ne, Momo,” sang _tengu_ tersenyum lebar, sumbu lilin dibakar “kita akan memulai hukumanmu.”

Sebatang lilin yang mulai meleleh dijulurkan, menghantarkan rasa panas pada pahanya.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tete—

“AKH!”

Lelehan lilin yang berawal dari paha bagian dalam, berangsur menuruni tubuhnya—menuruni hingga berhenti tepat pada buah zakarnya. Membakar kulit tersensitif yang Momo miliki.

Bergerak gelisah tak memperbaik kondisi yang ia hadapi, sebaliknya, pria berhelai rambut pirang itu malah dengan kegirangan menjatuhkan lelehan-lelehan lilin pada tubuhnya.

Telapak kaki. Lutut. Pinggul—

“Berhent—“

“Ah ah, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara, rubah kecil.”

Terlambat. Momo tak dapat menghentikan Kio. Rasa sakit tak tertahan menyerangnya tepat ketika pria itu menjatuhkan lelehan lilin di atas penisnya yang mengeras—tidak, pria bajingan itu bukan menjatuhkan, namun menempelkan batang lilin yang panas.

Tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, Kio melanjutkan hukumannnya. Melelehkan batang lilin di atas perutnya, membawa benda tersebut hingga putingnya yang sejak awal menegang—meneteskan lelehan tepat di atas kedua puting susunya yang merona.

“Kau tahu, aku penasaran dengan satu hal, Momo,” memasang ekspresi kebingungan si jendral perang melanjutkan ucapannya “Apa kau akan merasakan nikmat bila aku memasukkan lelehan lilin ke dalam lubang anusmu?”

Momo membelalak ngeri, ia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya. Takut, ia takut.

“Atau kau akan merasakan kesakitan?”

Lilin sudah berada di depan pintu masuk anusnya, siap meneteskan lelehannya kapan saja, membuat anusnya berkedut waspada.

“Mari kita lihat seberapa keras kau akan berteriak.”

* * *

Deru nafas tak teratur, erangan tertahan, teriakan yang menggema dalam satu ruangan merupakan musik merdu bagi telinga Kio. Pria itu menaruh sisa lilin di atas meja, menyeringai senang melihat keadaan sekujur tubuh Momo yang memerah terkena lelehan lilin. Keadaan dimana tubuh bocah _kitsune_ tersebut masih tergantung terbalik.

Jemarinya mengusap ujung penis kecil Momo, membuat sang empu mengerang antara rasa perih dan nikmat.

“Apakah ini nikmat?” tanya Kio dengan nada manis “Apa kau ingin lebih? Ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari penis kecil lucumu ini?”

Momo hanya mendesah, mengerang tak rela kala jemari Kio berhenti memainkan penisnya.

“Ah ah, aku akan memberikanmu izin bila kau menuruti perintahku.”

Tanpa menunggu balasan, pria yang lebih tua tersebut menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan. Memamerkan penis yang sudah berdiri tegak siap diberi perhatian. Tak berkata apapun, ditempelkannya kepala penis pada buah bibir Momo.

 _Hisap_. Sepasang mata memandangnya rendah—seakan menganggap Momo tak lebih dari boneka murahan yang tak ada harga, memerintah tanpa perlu menyampaikan kata-kata.

Memerintahnya untuk menghisap dan melayani penis yang mulai di usapkan, membasahi bibirnya dengan cairan yang dikeluarkan. Bergemetar, lidah perlahan dikeluarkan, mengecap rasa pada cairan bening di hadapannya. Hidung menghirup aroma khas pria dewasa. Meliarkan berahi yang sejak tadi sudah membara.

Dengan kesusahan Momo mengulum penis Kio, mengecap segala rasa yang ada disana. Menarikan lidahnya di atas kulit kecoklatan, menghisap pelan setelahnya. Merilekskan tenggorokan, Momo melahap seluruh penis Kio, merasakan dinding-dinding tenggorokan yang menyapa penis besar tersebut.

  
Mulutnya terasa penuh, penis kecilnya terasa terabaikan. Pinggul digoyangkan, berharap mendapatkan afeksi yang diinginkan. Namun naas, Kio tidak peduli, pria itu lebih memilih menghantamkan kemaluannya dengan kasar, memperkosa rongga mulut Momo.

Berkedut, penis Kio semakin membabibuta. Memberantakan seisi mulut Momo. Air liur yang tak dapat ditelan sama sekali tak membantu Momo yang tampak kacau balau. Sang rubah tahu bahwa tak lama lagi pria angkuh ini akan menyemburkan spermanya.

Di dalam mulut kecilnya.

“Ah..telan seluruhnya, Momo,” Kio berbisik “Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya.”

Sekali dorongan dan semburan sperma memenuhi seisi rongga mulutnya, menetes ke lantai akibat mulut kecilnya yang tak sanggup menampung banyak. Tak mau menanggung hukuman lebih, Momo memaksakan diri untuk menelan sperma hingga habis. Memejamkan mata erat merasakan rasa aneh yang ditinggalkan oleh cairan putih kental tersebut.

Mata terbelalak lebar ketika wajahnya bertemu sapa dengan tangan besar Kio, tak berhenti disitu, pria tersebut menghajar perut datarnya. Terbatuk, kepala ditundukkan, darah keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya yang sobek.  
Ini hal lumrah bagi keduanya. Momo yang dihajar dan Kio yang menghajar. Namun dirinya masih saja tak dapat membiasakan diri, masih saja merasakan rasa sakit di tubuh maupun hatinya.

“Sudah kubilang telan sampai tak tersisa kan?”  
Kembali wajahnya dihajar tak segan-segan.

“Perintah semudah itu saja kau tak becus mengerjakannya.”

Satu tangan besar terjulur, mencekik lehernya yang diikat oleh tali dengan rapat. Semakin mempersulit dirinya untuk bernafas.  
Tangan yang lainnya naik ke atas, menggenggam kasar penis Momo lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. Pinggulnya tanpa sadar mengikuti gerakan, berusaha melepaskan segala rasa frustasi pada diri karena sejak tadi tak dapat mencapai puncak.

“Jangan menahan suaramu, aku ingin mendengarnya.”

Gerakan naik-turun semakin kasar, semakin cepat. Tangan yang sebelumnya mencekik, kini mencubit putingnya tak sabaran, menginginkan reaksi lebih.

“Berteriaklah untukku.”

Sebuah perintah dikeluarkan. Dengan otak yang penuh kabut nafsu ia mendesah, berteriak memanggil nama pria arogan yang menjamah tubuhnya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak gelisah, membuat tali yang melilit disekujur tubuhnya semakin mengerat dan meninggalkan bekas.

Begitu dekat, namun tak sanggup ia gapai. Momo ingin menggapai leher pria di hadapannya, merangkul dan menyebut namanya di daun telinga sang pria.

“Khh..io..lepas..”

Sang pria hanya menganggkat satu alisnya, tangan tak berhenti bergerak.

“Kau ingin aku melepaskan tali ini?”

Momo mengangguk dengan kesusahan dan dibalas dengan tawa menghina dari tengu di depannya. Bola mata beregerak ke atas, tak sanggup menahan segala rasa nikmat dan sakit yang diberikan.

Kio mengambil kembali sisa lilin di atas meja, memainkannya sejenak di antara jemari-jemari panjangnya.

“AAAHNNNGH!”

Pria biadab itu kembali meneteskan lelehan lilin di testisnya dan kembali menempelkannya pada kulit penis Kio.

Ia tak sanggup. Momo tak sanggup. Kepalanya terasa berat, apakah ini karena ia sejak tadi tidak berubah dari posisi digantung terbalik? Atau karena Kio tak memperbolehkannya mencapai ejakulasi?

Tak peduli apapun alasannya, kegelapan mulai menyapa kesadarannya.

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, menyapa dunia dengan iris abu-abu di baliknya.

Ah, ia sudah diturunkan dan kini terlentang di atas kasur—tengah digagahi oleh Kio yang dengan beringas menggerakkan pinggulnya, memasuk-keluarkan penis besarnya di dalam tubuh Momo.

Mengerang pelan, merasakan nikmad namun sudah tak bertenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara. Pandangannya mengabur, memandang jauh ke luar jendela di ruangan tempat mereka bersanggama.

_Ah, langit pagi ini pun cerah sekali, menyebalkan—oh, apakah itu hujan?_

Pemuda cantik itu membatin.

Penis besar yang tak lelah menyapa prostatnya makin membesar, berkedut tak karuan pertanda akan menyemburkan isinnya. Tak lama batang kemaluan milik pria di atasnya itu menyemburkan benih-benih dalam tubuhnya. Momo menyukai rasa penuh yang ia rasakan di dalam perutnya yang membuncit, penuh akan sperma pria yang menggagahinya.

Keduanya bergeming tak bersuara, hanya ada deru nafas yaang teputus-putus pascaorgasme.

Dan di saat itu lah kinerja otak Momo kembali ke fungsi awalnya, berpikir, menyadari satu hal fatal yang telah terjadi.

“Ah, apa kau sadar hujan telah mengguyuri tanah ketika tadi aku memberantakan seluruh tubuhmu?” senyum keji mulai terpahat di wajah tampan Kio, melebar kala melihat warna di wajah Momo menghilang—memucat “bukan kah ini yang dinamakan _Kitsune no Yomeiri_ , rubah kecil?”

Oh sial, kini tak ada lagi jalan keluar untuk dirinya menjauh dari sang _tengu_ tua mesum sialan ini.

 _Setidaknya aku tidak perlu pergi ke tempat kotor macam pelacuran_ kitsune _._


End file.
